Competencia
by AtlSaints9405
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks nunca se había considerado una persona competitiva hasta que se casó con Remus Lupin y tuvo que vencer al recuerdo de su primo


**Hola, este es un fic después de la boda entre Remus y Dora... Pero es la historia**** de Remus tras la muerte de Sirius pero contada desde el punto de vista de Dora. Así que vendría siendo un Remus/Sirius...**

**Tengo que aclararles, en este tic Dora no está bien mostrada. así que si son súper fans de Dora (del tipo te asesinaré si Dora llega a verse mal), no lo lean. **

**PD: Aunque quisiera, no soy JK así que este maravilloso mundo y sus personajes no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p>Nymphadora Tonks, Bueno, ahora Nymphadora Lupin, nunca se había considerado una mujer competitiva.<p>

Le gustaba ganar ¿a quién no? Pero no era de las personas que hacían hasta lo imposible por obtener un triunfo, sobre todo cuando arriesgaba tanto si perdía, e incluso si ganaba.

"Ese es tu lado Slytherin" le decía su padre cada vez que ella entregaba una victoria para no perder todo lo que había avanzado.

"Solo evalúa la relación costo-beneficio, Ted; tú deberías hacer lo mismo" Su madre agregaba con una sonrisa divertida.

Aun recuerda cómo sonrió animada a su mejor amiga, Henrrieta Jones, cuando ella le envió una carta diciéndole que iba a ser la prefecta de la casa Hufflepuff. Dora simplemente sonrió y no quiso explicarle a su amiga que le parecía muy injusto que a ella le hubiesen dado el puesto porque generalmente ellas se acompañaban en sus travesuras y eran castigadas juntas, y que probablemente Henrrieta tenía más castigos que ella. Pero no le importó; igualmente tenía una amiga prefecta y eso haría más fácil escaparse.

También estaba ese día, cuando ya estaba en la academia de aurores, y un chico que había ido a Betaboux la invitó a una cita en un campo de Quidditch y comenzaron a hacer carreras. Fue fácil, incluso hubiese ganado contra él cuantas veces compitieran pero luego de ganarle las primeras tres carreras, y del berrinche que hizo el tipo, Dora le dejó ganar. No iba a arruinar una cita con un chico relativamente bueno solo por ganar una carrera. No valía la pena.

Ella nunca había sido una mujer competitiva...

Hasta ahora.

**Round 1**

-me gusta cuando te ves así-sintió las manos de su esposo–O Dios, amaba como sonaba esa palabra–rodeando su cintura y trazando pequeñas figuras sobre el hueso de su cadera

-tienes que soltarme si no quieres que queme el desayuno

-podemos comer otra cosa-susurró sobre su oído; su voz, llena de deseo contenido. Dora se estremeció al escucharlo-vamos a la habitación

Ella no tuvo que decir nada. Remus ya había apagado la estufa y comenzó a guiarla hacia la pequeña habitación en la que dormían.

Y probablemente, si no se hubiese detenido a mirar su reflejo frente al espejo, en menos de cinco minutos estarían sobre la cama convirtiéndose en un enredo de piernas, brazos y cuerpos llenos de sudor.

Pero lo hizo y el reflejo que le dio el espejo no fue lo que esperaba.

Tenía el cabello negro azulado, cayendo en bucles sobre su cara, ahora sus ojos eran gris brillante y de alguna forma su piel había pasado a ser más bronceada. Ahora se veía como una Black.

Ahora tenía los razgos de…

Negó con la cabeza. No iba a arruinar su primera semana de casada con Remus pensando en él.

Se acercó a su esposo y lo besó con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir mientras hacía que su cabello pasara a, su muy usual, rosa chicle y sus ojos se volvieran dorados, tal como los de Remus.

Mientras hacía eso, no pudo notar como el ánimo de su pareja disminuía conforme su imagen se hacía más diferente a Sirius Black.

**Round 2**

Miró por enésima vez le color azulado de la poción que su madre le había enviado en la mañana. Esa poción que originalmente tenía un color rojo. Esa a la que tenía que echarle una pequeña gota de sangre. Esa cambiaría a un color azul si es que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Era un error. Tenía que serlo.

Buscó las pruebas muggles que había preparado antes que a su madre se le ocurriera la idea de confiar en una puta poción que estaba mala. No las había revisado porque quería confiar en la poción, no pensaba tener una idea preconcebida errónea antes de confirmarlo con magia.

Las tomó de encima del inodoro y revisó el pequeño papelito blanco. Todas tenían el mismo símbolo. Una cruz roja.

_Bien, ahora, ¿qué significa una cruz roja?_

Corrió hacia la caja, donde se encontraban los símbolos perfectamente dibujados.

_Cruz roja= Embarazo_

Remus llegó a la casa esa madrugada. Evitó hacer ruido para no despertarla. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano porque Dora no había dormido en toda la noche. Sus ojos, ahora de un color dorado, brillaban en la oscuridad mientras miraban hacia la puerta.

-¿estuviste despierta toda la noche?

La sala fue iluminada por un movimiento de varita de Dora. Ella se levantó de la mesa acercándose a su esposo y haciendo gala de su mejor vestido, sus ojos seguían dorados y su cabello era de un rubio pajizo, liso, idéntico al de su esposo.

-te estaba esperando

Remus tuvo la decencia de parecer lo suficientemente apenado por eso

-sí… Kingsley me llamó para que cubriera su turno esta noche y... Lo siento, si hubiese sabido que me…

-te preparé la cena, pero ahora está fría. Quería hacer esta noche romántica-ella dijo como si fuese a hacer un puchero

-lo sé, Dora y no hay palabras para expresar mi arrepentimiento. Te recompensaré ¿quieres salir a cenar en el mundo muggle mañana?

Dora negó con la cabeza. Sabía que a Remus le costaba mucho invitarla salir y aun más cuando se trataba de llevarla a un lugar bueno. En esos momentos no necesitaba eso.

-tu recompensa podría ser prometerme que no te irás antes de escuchar lo que voy a decirte y pensarás antes de tomar cualquier decisión

Remus levantó la ceja, probablemente presintiendo que la noticia que le daría su esposa no iba a ser un hermoso camino de rosas. Ella inspiró profundamente y dijo como si fuese muy sencillo.

-estoy embarazada

-¿qué?-el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás como si hubiese recibido un golpe

-me hice la prueba hoy,-Dora comenzó. Debajo de su voz se podía escuchar claramente la voz de Lupin repitiendo "no es posible"-mamá me envió una poción hoy y cambió de color, luego hice unas pruebas muggles que salieron positivas. No quise ir a San Mungo por…

-Tonks, haz silencio por unos minutos ¿puedes?

-dijiste que escucharías y que pensarías antes de hacer cualquier cosa-ella susurró.

Su esposo, ese que había jurado cuidarla y amarla en las buenas y en las malas, la ignoró y fue hacia la puerta.

Hacia una huida de ella.

Otra vez.

-¿a dónde vas?-intentó tocar la mano de Remus pero él se apartó bruscamente

-a Grinmauld Place

**Round 3**

Ya habían pasado 8 meses. Remus había regresado a la casa y le había pedido perdón, casi de rodillas, por haberse ido. Le explicó que necesitaba pensar, que solo había sido un tiempo y que siempre tuvo planeado regresar. Sabía que mentía, pero aun así le permitió volver. Lo amaba y cuando se trata del amor de tu vida, el perdón pasa a volverse infinito, o infinito hasta que le levante la mano.

Ambos estuvieron encerrados en la casa de su madre, la cual era lo suficientemente grande y segura como para recibirlos. Y ahora estaban frente a la cuna del recién nacido Edward "Teddy" Lupin, quien ya había mostrado señas de ser un metamorfomago.

-Dora, toda la vida no me alcanzará para agradecer todo lo que me has dado-escuchó la voz de su esposo a su lado

No dijo nada, no era necesario.

**Round 4**

-¿adonde crees que vas?-Remus dijo a Dora cuando vio como ella buscaba su túnica para viajar

-vamos a la batalla-Nymphadora lo hizo sonar tan obvio como si estuviese hablando del clima

-yo voy, sólo

-claro que no-Remus la miró enojado-mira, soy un auror. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo de ir a una batalla si es que se me da la gana

-no, no lo tienes. ¿acaso no piensas en tu hijo?

-nuestro hijo… y tú también estás pensando en irte ¿por qué yo no?

-esto es tonto, Dora. Quédate aquí hasta que todo termine

-no lo haré

-¿y si mueres? ¿quieres que nuestro hijo viva sin conocer a su madre?

-¿y tu sin que conozca a su padre?

Remus la miró de esa forma. Esa que la había hecho llorar tras el entierro de Sirius. Esa que la hizo caer en una depresión tras escuchar cómo el hombre que amaba aceptaba pasar meses con los hombres lobo. Esa que decía "en estos momentos, morir es lo mejor que me podría pasar".

-es mejor que sin conocer a su madre. Quédate aquí

Remus caminó alejándose de ella y tal vez, solo tal vez, Dora lo hubiese dejado salir libremente sino fuera porque a su mente llegó todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando a que Remus la mirara durante unos instantes, que notara que ella estaba allí para él en las buenas y en las malas, que podía confiar en ella y que la amara. Pero si eso iba a ser imposible, lo mínimo que él podía hacer era quedarse con ella y acompañarla en la crianza del hijo de ambos.

-¡Eres un egoísta!-gritó alcanzándolo

-Dora…

-no, ya te he escuchado muchas veces y ahora tú debes hacerlo.-Remus la miró con tristeza-Eres un egoísta. Solo piensas en ti. te he esperado durante una eternidad y escuché todas tus estúpidas escusas, que eres un hombre lobo, que eres demasiado viejo, que no tienes dinero, que no estás preparado ¡Todas excusas!

Para ese punto ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para golpearlo en el pecho y probablemente hubiese sido una forma de mostrarse fuerte, pero ya estaba sollozando. Remus la abrazó contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas caían sobre su túnica raída y por alguna razón eso la hizo llorar con mucha más fuerza.

»!Suéltame! Te esperé, Remus, y por eso merezco respeto. Merezco que dejes de buscarlo a él

-Dora

-no soy tonta ¿sabes? Siempre supe lo que ocurría, pero creí que solo era una etapa, que sabrías que yo era lo mejor para ti

-Tengo que irme

-¡no lo harás! Soy tu esposa y te exijo que…

-¡Tonks, no puedes detenerme!-Remus se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta-adios

**Round 5**

La última vez que vio a su esposo fue en la batalla. Todo era un desorden. Cuerpos en el suelo. Escombros del colegio interfiriendo en su camino. Era imposible saber quién atacaba a quién. Hechizos verdes hacia un lado, hechizos rojos hacia el otro. Todo era un completo caos.

En medio de ese caos lo encontró. Había esquivado demasiadas batallas, demasiados hechizos faltos de puntería y demasiados cuerpos sin vida. Pero allí estaba él, parado frente a un grupo de estudiantes mientras mantenía una pelea contra Dolohov.

-¡Remus!-gritó llamando su atención

Los siguientes instantes fueron demasiado rápido.

Remus la miró. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa e incluso abrió la boca para decirle algo.

Pero lo que sea que haya querido decirle nunca se supo.

Fue alcanzado por un Avada kedavra desde atrás que el maldito mortifago le lanzó.

Dora corrió hasta llegar junto a su esposo.

Las lágrimas caían sobre sus ojos.

Era su culpa.

Solo ella.

Si lo hubiese escuchado.

Si no hubiese salido de la casa.

Si no hubiese llegado con él.

Si no lo hubiese llamado.

Pero los hubiese no existían… y ahora su esposo estaba muerto.

Sintió como si un millón de agujas hirviendo se estuviesen clavando al interior de cada sector de su cuerpo. Era Bellatrix, lo sabía por la risa enferma que escuchaba en la lejanía y también sabía que ya estaba acabada. Pero no podía concentrarse en nada más que el cuerpo inerte a unos metros del suyo y en el pequeño bebé que esperaba pacientemente a que sus padres regresasen de la batalla.

La risa burlona de su tia se hizo más fuerte y luego todo comenzó a oscurecerse para ella haciéndola consciente de que no vería a su madre, tampoco volvería a comer los deliciosos helados de Baskin Robbins y que no podrá llevar a su ahijado allí o verlo entrar a Hogwarts, saber a qué casa sería elegido y mucho menos ir a su boda.

Todo había terminado para ella

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado... <strong>

**Perdonen**** los fans de Nymphadora, personaje al que también adoro, pero me imaginé una historia así y pues eso fue lo que salió... (tal vez algún día me anime a hacer una reivindicación en otra historia)**

**Agradecería que me contasen qué les pareció la historia y gracias por leer**


End file.
